This invention relates to a retainer device and keyhole attaching arrangement therefore and more particularly to a one-piece plastic retainer device having an integral pine-tree fastener with the device adapted for snap-in blind connection to a panel keyhole-shaped aperture.
The prior art is replete with fastener arrangements for securing an apertured panel to an apertured support. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,119,476 entitled Fastener Devices, dated Jan. 28, 1964, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,271,059 entitled Clip For Fastening Together Two Apertured Panels, dated Sep. 6, 1966, both issued to A. S. Pearson are examples of two such arrangements.